Hand-held gripping devices for picking up and gripping objects have been known for years and typically employ a jaw portion and a handle portion spaced apart by a central portion. Such “grippers” typically have fixed-length central portions, although some have two part construction that permits a pivot point around the central portion of the device so that it can be stored more easily, and still others have telescoping portions to facilitate adjustable-length central portions.
There is a long felt but unsolved need for a remote access tool, such as a gripping device, that facilitates a user's ability to reach around corners or other angles that are not accessible via the use of traditional remote access tools that have non-bendable, straight central portions.